Lover Boy
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Goemon and a friend take a little look into his past, back to a girl he'd grown to love more than life itself, but lost no sooner.


Lover Boy By RankoSaotome  
  
This is a short piece I thought up a while ago, while watching an episode of Legend of the Mystical Ninja.  
  
---  
  
In this world, the forces of evil were always stopped by a young man named Goemon and his couragous friends, Ebisumaru, Sasuke, and Yae. However, peace had recently become very boring, as there was no fighting for about a year now, not that any of them would really complain. The four were currently hanging out, or rather lounging around, at Yae's family home in Hagure Village.  
  
Wise Man was currently in one of the back rooms, presumably trying to invent some kind of portal, Ebisumaru was hiding in Yae's pantry while cleaning it out, Sasuke was on patrol, which left Yae and Goemon on the patio. The two had grown significantly since their original adventures in their four-foot-something bodies, as they had now grown to bring Goemon to barely above six feet and Yae close to, but not quite, five-foot-eight.  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz........" That was the only sound that was coming from the pair of them, or rather from Goemon. Yae was quite content with just sitting there, Goemon's head cradled in her lap as she gently stroked her fingers through his hair. She sighed in both boredom and release, desperately hoping something would come up, something to do.  
  
"So damn bored..." Yae whispered lowly to herself. "Maybe Wise Man has an idea?" Gently, she woke Goemon and filled him in on her idea. Agreeing, the two left for the workshop out back that used to be her father's.  
  
"Ah, so you wish for something to do... Well, my portal is finished, and it'll let us see into the past of anyone here, oh ho ho ho ho!!"  
  
"Can we use it, Wiseman?" Yse slowly asked, trying to be as polite as possible before Wiseman smiled and leered at the girl. Gulping, she slowly backed away from the man, suddenly remembering just how Wiseman acted around developed females.  
  
'And I forgot that little fact WHY?!?!' She thought to herself, backing up and tripping over a pile of wood. Goemon was slightly busy messing with the portal, trying to get it to work. Wiseman leered more haughtily as he moved closer, trying to get a good look of Yae's chest.  
  
"G-Goemon!!!" The next moment was a blur for the young woman, as a golden pipe slammed into the side of Wiseman's head, sending him to the floor in an instant. With a slowly reforming blur that was Goemon, Yae slowly, and shakilly, got back to her feet.  
  
"I got something on the portal, something from my past. I think this was from when I was just a little kid."  
  
"Forgive if I don't squeal about you being cute as a child." Goemon immediately facefaulted, leaving a good sized crack in the floor of Yae's workshop. Yae merely giggled and moved to the portal, watching the blue haired child within.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Goemon-chibi (now just Goemon) laughed as he kicked, the soccer ball flying into the air with boys and girls alike chasing after it. It was a friendly game of soccer, with the boys vs the girls in a classic gender battle. Of course, Goemon was quickly left alone, understandable since he was goalie this time.  
  
Looking around, Goemon paid no mind as the boys moved in for the win, looking around with a smile before plopping down on his bottom in the grass. The boys had already won anyways.  
  
It didn't take long for him to notice a small girl off in some of the bushes, watching him with large green eyes and short green hair.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Is it just me, Yae, or is that you?"  
  
"I don't remember much from when I was a child, Goemon, but that is definately me!!"  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
The girl slowly hunkered down into the brush, watching him intently as he watched her in turn. Neither moved for several moments before she turned and ran off. Goemon blinked and got to his feet, rushing after her right after checking on his team. They'd already won anyways.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"You were so cute as a little girl, Yae." Goemon exclaimed in his best 'girlish' voice. He was rewarded with a solid right hook to his left cheek, leaving a big, red imprint of a fist.  
  
"I dare you to say that again."  
  
"Sorry, I'd rather not be in more pain."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
The cliffside was a simple place, with hills overlooking Hagure and a small shrine near the top. He'd sworn he saw the girl come up here...  
  
Ah! He barely spotted the girl, running behind the shrine from another set of bushes, the boy quickly chasing after her. Within moments, he'd caught up. "Hi! My name's Goemon, what's yours?"  
  
"Um... I'm Yae. You want to be friends?" And so, a friendship was born.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
1 Year Later...  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"What's up with that? It just skipped a year!"  
  
"I don't know, we could always blame Wiseman..."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Goemon and Yae slowly sat in the sandbox, making a little sandcastle together, which was much easier doing mid-western style than to do Japanese style.  
  
"Hey, Goemon. My mommy told me something funny today."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"She said that if two people share a kiss, their dest... destin... their fates become int... inter... intertwined forever."  
  
"Really?"  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"I remember my mother telling me that... And... oh god, no!!"  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Yes. So, we'll be friends forever." Goemon smiled as she girl moved closer, kissing a gentle kiss on his check before he returned the favor. With a giggle, she slowly got to her feet and ran off.  
  
The next day, their destinies were split apart as Goemon and his family moved to Oedo Town. The two children were seperated until one day....  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Goemon and this is Ebisumaru. Who're you?"  
  
"My name's Yae, I'm a secret agent ninja."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Both viewers were silent as the screen went blank, showing mere black as the two absorbed it all. Until...  
  
"Say, Goemon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you also know that two people's destinies eventually unravel unless their intertwined again?" Yae asked with a large smile. Goemon smiled as well, moving closer just seconds before their lips moved to meet in a real kiss this time...  
  
END 


End file.
